Half Dead
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: Sookie was havomh her usual day whn suddenly the fellow ship starts to attack this young girl barely out of her teens. Who is she and wtf is the vampires hellping the fellow ship of the sun? OC X oc
1. Chapter 1

**Girl's POV**

I was surrounded... the sent of blood was intoxicating... I felt as is the air around me was solid. I had enough money to catch the next flight out of Cally. I don't know where, but I had to leave and fast... I took out my gun and shot the creatures blocking my way out.

They all fell to the ground. In this time I grabbed a bag and threw in my, lap top, my sketch books, external hard drive, I-pod, and all of my hand made clothes, along with all of my manga. I grabbed my motor bike and drove as fast as I could out of Cally.

From where I lived I drove to Los Vegas and met up with a friend who owned a plan. I asked him to give me and my bike a flight to the east coast, he said it would cost me, I gave him all, forty. He counted the money and said he could get me a flight. So I took my duffel and parked my self in the back of the plane.

Around 2 am we launched, and I was off to the east coast... hopefully the Fellowship of the sun hadn't caught me yet...

**Sookie POV**

I woke up around noon. As usual I woke up showered and cooked my self some breakfast. My brother Jason, had spent the night at my house, not wanting to leave me alone so soon after the fairy war. I had lost two more family member's that day...

I shook my had. This wasn't the time to be depressed. I continued with my brunch I guess you could say and then cleaned up my house till around four. From there I got ready for work and left for Marionettes. Its the bar in Bon Temps that my boss, Sam Marionette owns. It was not a super busy night, but it wasn't empty ether.

The night was slow and so Sam maned the bar. He liked to do this on slow nights. He also was a bit jumpy to night. It was the full moon and he was a Shifter. He could changed into different animals, but her preferred changing into a collie. So around 1:30 am, Sam closed the bar and so I left work. I was driving down the main road, when I saw a group of people surrounding a girl on a motorcycle. From her brain pattern, she was scared, she fired shots into the air and screamed. "Leave me alone! I didn't do anything wrong!"

I put on the gas and honked my horn as I drove towards her. The people scattered. I rolled down the window. "Follow me! " I yelled to her and she restarted her bike and followed me home. When I got there, my roommate Amelia, she's a witch, was out on my front porch ready to weave some spells.

"I heard the gun shots. Are your okay Sookie?" She asked really fast. I sighed, but then the girl was still on her bike and seemed to know what Amelia was about to do. "Amelia, please put down your hands, your scaring the person I just saved..." My room mate blushed and quickly lowered her hands.

**Girl POV**

I followed the kind southern woman to her home and saw a witch on the door step ready to throw a spell at me. The blond talked with the witch and the woman's hands were quickly at her sides. I relaxed and asked. "Um, can I park my bike behind your house?" The blond replied. "Of course. Just come in through the back door when your done." I gave a nod and did it.

There was a vampire near buy... I felt it and wanted to get inside asap. So I parked and sat my saddle bags on the porch, I didn't know if I would be staying here or not. When I walked in, The blond was talking with the witch and the witch didn't seem to keen on having me here. They saw me and the blond glared at the witch, with chestnut hair and bright blue eyes.

The blond walked up and said. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse and this is my roommate, Amelia Broadway." Amelia gave a forced smile. "Nice to meet you." I shook hands with Sookie first and introduced my self. "Peyton E. Temps. Nice to meet the both of you." I had on my sun glasses and it hid my eyes from them.

Sookie asked. "Don't you have a hard time seeing with those on at night?" I gave an uneasy smile. "Kind of..." I didn't want to take them off and startle them, I didn't know if the were sun members or not. He I felt something brush against my mind. I blinked and raised and ebony eye brow above my glasses at the two women.

Sookie blushed and I gathered it was her who, was 'peeking' in my head. Gave a gentle smile. "It's fine. My fa- I mean a friend of mine had been teaching me how to protect my mind." Sookie seemed to have bought it. But I wasn't so sure about Amelia though...

Sookie motioned for me to sit on the couch and so I did. I fidgeted and said. "Um... please don't to be afraid." Sookie gave me a confused look. "What do you mean?" I closed my eyes and took off my sunglasses. Then opened them back up.

**Sookie POV **

The girl before me was quite beautiful. She had pale skin and long ebony hair. Peyton wasn't a tall girl, but she was a few inches taller then my self. Her bust was at least the same as mine maybe a little bigger. She looked to be in her late teens and wore the ever popular goth style. Peyton's style was more centered on protection and the color red.

Her eyes were the same color... Crimson eyes and ebony hair. She looked a vampire in training. But her mind wasn't dead, so she was human... of sorts. I was about to ask her why those people were after her, when someone knocked on the door.

I sighed. "Be right back." The two girls gave a nod and I left for the door. I opened the door and to me immense surprise. Eric Northman was on my door step. He's the sheriff of section five in the Louisiana vampire kingdom. He was tall, blond and a blue eyed viking vampire. I had rolled about in the hey once or twice with him, but when ever he's around, he brings trouble... for me any ways.

"I went to Marionette's to talk to you, but it had closed early. I heard gun shots and came this way." He paused and did I so I could gather all this up. He then asked. "May I come in?" I contemplated this for a moment and sighed. "Yes you may. I have company right now, please don't scare her."

We walked into the living room and Peyton's eyes grew huge and Eric took a double take. Peyton scrambled over the couch and head for the back door. Eric beat her there. The girl's eye became wild like. He put her in a bear hug and told her to calm down. She didn't. I could hear her mind clear as day now.

'No, no, no, no, no! I have to go! If he finds out I'm dead!' Pink like tears began to fall down her face. 'Daddy! Wheres daddy?! Stupid Vatican! I want to go home!!!!!' I had heard enough. "Eric. Let her go." He looked at me with surprise. I repeated myself. He let go and the girl fled and hid behind me. She was full blown sobbing on my back now. "Eric, why are you here? And be quick about it."

He snapped from his stupor and said. "She's the reason." I blinked. "Huh?" Peyton stiffened. She peeked out from behind me. Eric looked strait at her, when she asked. "By who???" He replied. "The king of Nevada." I looked at he and the sadness in her eyes was heart wrenching. I noticed even Eric was trying not to look at her.

Amelia had left long ago so I sat Peyton down and asked. "Why are those people after you Peyton?"

**Peyton POV **

I sat down and sighed. I took out my red hanky and wiped my bloody tears away. I took a deep breath and began to explain. "I lived in London, England with my parents. But we were attacked by the Vatican and some how transported me to California. I wondered around for a while and soon settled into a town call Mt. Shasta. I lived peaceful and quite for a while, but about a week ago The Fellowship of the Sun began to threaten me.'

'Then just last night they some how got vampires to come after me. I fought and shot them with silver bullets so they wouldn't follow me. I drove my bike to Los Vegas and had a friend fly me to the capital. From there I drove here. I was ambushed by the Fellowship again earlier tonight. I shot fires in the air to warn them, but they didn't back away."

Eric glared at me. "You told us how you got here, but you lacked to give me your name and why you are being seeked out." I looked away. I knew he was old, maybe even as old as my father. I gave him my name. "I'm Peyton E. ..." I didn't know if I should go by my mothers last name, so I went by dad's. "Temps." I waited to see if he had any reaction to it. If he had, he masked it. I took a deep breath and added. "The reason why vampires are working with the fellowship to kill me, is because I'm a dhampire..."

A/n Cliff hanger! This is my new fan fic! I know it's strange but it's a good one! I think.... plz R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sookie POV**

I was confused, I had never heard of such a creature."Dhampire? Whats that?" I looked over to Eric who was wide eyed and mouth agape. And expression I had never thought would appear on his face. I put a hand on Eric's arm. "Eric? What wrong." He blinked a few times and then looked at me.

"I suppose it's on your point of view, weather it's wrong or not." He vaguely replied. I was now slightly irritated. "What on earth are you saying?" "He saying that to some vampires and humans I'm an abomination and to others I'm not so bad." I threw up my hands in exasperation. "Okay I can under stand that, but what the hell is a dhampire?!" Eric cleared his throat and looked at me. "Sookie, a dhampire is only something that vampires have heard in legends."

He paused and now I as mad. "Arg! Damnit Eric, you've been dodging the answer the whole time! Just say it already! Don't beat about the bush!" I snapped. Eric gave me a glare. He opened his mouth, but Peyton talked over him. "A dhampire is when a powerful male vampire beds a human female and get her pregnant. A dhampire is half human and half vampire..."

She curled up into a ball and said. "Freak, Abomination, half bread... they all remind me that I'm not part of ether world...." My heart felt it was being ripped out. I put my arm around Peyton's shoulders and said soothingly. "Don't you think like that. Everyone is born differently. Some more than others. Look at me, I'm a telepath and a human. I don't fit in ether world too. So don't go and beat yourself up! I'll do my damnedest to help you get back home."

Peyton looked at me with her large crimson orbs she had pink tears. "Really?" she whispered. "Yes, we'll help you get home." Eric answered. Peyton looked at the tall viking. She seemed to look him over, but soon after, she gave a weak smile and nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sookie POV**

I woke up and felt the that something was strange in the house. I let down all of my shields and felt about. Amelia was sound asleep and then down stair was a new brain... I then remembered what had conspired the previous night.

With a sigh I got up and made breakfast. Not too long after I had risen, Peyton had already left for the lower bathroom shower. Me being the way I am, made breakfast for three and hoped for the best. I made eggs, bacon, hash browns, and coffee. Right when I started pouring the coffee, both Amelia and Peyton came into the kitchen.

Amelia wore a bath robe that had **Hello Batty** on it and Peyton noticed it. "Oh I have that one at home! My sister got it for my for my sixteenth birthday!" Peyton was wearing her pj's from the night before. She said with a smile. I was curious about her family so a asked. "So Peyton, what's your family like?" She took a bite of bacon and replied. "Well my sister is really shy and has that sometimes annoyingly bubbly attitude. My mother is very stick and has a sense of duty that could rival that could rival a where's pack duty. Granpa Walter is stern, but has a mischievous side." She paused to think. "Then there's Uncle Pip... well what can I say? I guess you can describe him only as a perverted, one eyed, French, Captain." She stated with a sigh.

I was confused on why she wasn't talking about her father, when she was crying out to him last night in a panic. "And your father?" I pried. Her face saddened and then softened all at once. "My father... He's kind, strict, loose, hard, mean, caring and frightening all at once." I was about to comment on something, but she continued. "My father, is the greatest man and gentle man I've ever known. He taught me how to fight and to protect what I care about. My father I guess you could say is insane, but I love my father very much. He told me I was a precocious gift that vampire men have rarely been able to have"

I patted Peyton's hand. "Don't worry. I'm sure that Eric will be able to help you get home." She smiled and said. "Your right. I'll just take it one step at a time." Amelia had been listening the whole time and I heard her think over something I had also been wanting to ask her about...

"I have a question." She stated. Peyton and I looked at the witch in attention. "Why were you so hesitant at giving up your last name? I mean what dose the 'H' stand for any ways?"

**Peyton POV**

I squirmed in my seat a bit and replied. "Well, my family isn't quite keen with vampires... and we're kind of known." I used my talent in loop hole and only answered half of the question. But the damn witch wouldn't give up! "You did answer my second question." I could have lied, but Sookie and the old vampire were helping me. So with a heavy heart I told them. "My Full name is Peyton Everdark Temps Hellsing."

Once again, Amelia spurted out her beverage on me. "Thanks for the coffee rinse." I sarcastically commented. Sookie looked at me with some knowing and Amelia was full blown shocked. "You- You mean your Blood heir to Hellsing family?" I gave a nod. Sookie added. "Your a descendant of Abraham Van Hellsing aren't you?" I gave another nod. "No Wonder Eric said he wouldn't lick your parents."

I gave a solemn nod. "So we do we get to work?" I asked. Sookie looked at the clock and replied. "Well if we get ready now, we can get there to you signed in and maybe tonight you can start." I gave a nod and used some of my vampiric speed and left for her bed room.

I looked for some nice _normal _clothes to ware and all I found was my knee long, black pleated skirt, my white short sleeved dress shirt and my black floppy bow tie. I had a pair of black seekers too. I brushed my hair and put on just a little make up. Some eye liner, lip gloss and blue colored contacts. I put on my sun-glasses and had a black scrunchy on my wrist in case I had to put up my hair.

**Sookie POV**

I had watched the excitement shine in her and then saw her speed off. I washed the dishes and Amelia announced that she was going back to bed. By the time I was done washing the dishes, Peyton was already and walking out of her room.

I had to give it to her. She looked like a smart girl in that out fit. Though she looked younger than she was. "You do realize you look like a tall 15 year old?" I commented with a smile. She sighed. "Do you have anything I could borrow?" I gave a smile and lead her to my room. I rummaged about in my drawers till I found a pair of jeans and a nice read t-shirt that read: Can't touch this.

She laughed at the shirt and said. "Do you have a solid red shirt?" I looked and after about five minutes, I found one of Jason's red T's and handed it to Peyton. I was about to say something when she thought back. _Not picky. Thanks for every thing! _ She then stripped right there and put on the clothes I was lending her. I then noticed a large tattoo on her back. "Peyton, what's the tattoo on her back of?" I inquired. She replied. "Is a bat wing and angel wing. It's what I am really."

The tiny bit of sadness in her voice was easily detectable so I thought to her. _Every thing will be fine. If Eric can't help, then I have a few other men who can._ She looked at me and smiled. "Kay. I'll be waiting for you down stairs." She grabbed her clothes and skipped off out of my sight. This was going to be an interesting time with my new room mate...

**Hellsing POV**

Alucard was beyond furious. His daughter has been missing for over a month now! And he still hasn't killed the damned Judas priest. He was pacing in front of his mate's desk when she was on the phone talking to Maxwell. A slight smirk played upon Intagera's lips as she hung up. He looked at her in expectation. "I've gotten the information we need. Anderson had teleported her into America." Alucard let out a sigh of relief. "But there is a problem. They don't know where she was sent. And with that damned Fellow ship trying to kill any vampire it sees, they will be on to her quite soon."

Intagera took a puff from her cigar and said. "Your orders are these: Find our daughter at all costs. Don't cause a seen to where your on the news and don't kill any one, unless they are trying to kill you or our allies. You are for bidden to use loop wholes. Am I under stood?" Alucard bowed. "Crystal my master." She gave a nod. "Good. You leave immediately. Here is your credit card at try to blend in where you end up."

Alucard took the card and left soundlessly. "Just stay safe till I find you, little one..."

A/n Hoped you liked it ! Sorry for taking so long (Sweat drop) I had writers block and then I had to wait till the place where I use the nets opened up. Please R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sookie POV**

We were silent the whole way there till Peyton asked. "You work at a bar right?" I gave a nod. "Then we might have a problem." I Realized she was a miner. "Crap." I let my thought run fast. Suddenly I got an idea and ran it by her. "Peyton, would it be okay if I told my boss about what your situation is? I pretty sure that once he knows whats wrong, he'll give you a job." I added "We're kind of short handed right now as is."

I skimmed her thoughts and she seemed to be mulling it over. I commented. "Besides, My boss, Sam, he's a two natured." She looked at be strangely. "He's a Shifter." She gave a look of understanding then. "I suppose it won't hurt. But he can't tell any one!" I gave he a smile. "Don't worry Hun. He's kept my secret for five years now. I'm sure he can keep yours as well." She gave a nod, but I could feel her uneasiness.

**Peyton POV**

I didn't want too many people to know about my problem, but if it could help me get the job. It can't be helped. So I gave a nod. We arrived at the bar/dinner. Sookie parked in the back and I walked out.

Sookie told me to fallow her and so I did. There was a small hallway and a door to my left. Sookie opened it and said. "Morning Sam!" "Morning Sookie, kind of early for you to be coming in. Every thing okay?" He replied. "She gave him a smile and he smiled back.

_ She's so pretty and a hard worker, she deserves a good man, wish it was me though..._ I heard Sam think and gave a small smile and waited for him to notice me as they greeted each other. Soon he turned to me and asked. "So Sookie, whose your friend?" She sighed and said. "Sam, I need a favor." He raised an eyebrow. I walked towards the door and closed the door. Sookie introduced me. "This is Peyton E. Temps H. and I was hoping you could give her a job." Sam gave a smile. "Was that your favor? Of course I can give her a job. Just let me give you the papers."

Sookie quickly added. "But she's 17. I know you have rules, but I'm helping her find her parents." "Sookie, they have the government for that sort of thing." He argued. "Sam, the Sun is after her and she's scared beyond belief about strange vampires." Sookie replied.

I watched as Sam sat up straiter and folded his hands an ask. "Why are the Fellowship of the Sun after her?" I Took off my contacts and looked at Sam. "Because I'm half vampire. I'll only need the job till I found my parents or visa-versa. I can pose as 21 and I'll only take the waitress in and stay away from the bar."

**Sam POV**

I sat back and looked at the crimson eyed ebony girl. I could smell the worry coming off of her and some fear. I sighed. "I can give her a job, but she'll have to be on the same shift as you, Sookie. I want you to show her the ropes and keep an eye on her. Those are my conditions."

**Sookie POV**

I was in shock. He was actually going to give her a job. I jumped over his desk and gave him a huge hug. "Oh, thank you Sam!" Peyton gave a small smile as she said. "Thank you Mr. Marionette, you have no idea what this means to me."

Sam smile at Peyton and I heard her think._ Thats how dad used to smile at me... _I looked at Peyton and she shook her head and sighed. "Is there a uniform I have to wear?" I replied. "Yes there is, come with me and I'll get you ready for tonight." So we went to the back room and I showed her where the uniforms were and she was able to find her sizes. She smiled at me and then we left for my house to relax for a while till it was time to get to work.

**Alucard POV**

I had teleported to a coastal air port and flew to the West coast. I landed in a town called redding and slept for the day in a hotel near by. As I slept, I dreamt of a day when Peyton had first found her familiar...

(Dream)

_She was ten years old and playing around in the forest that was near the manor. She had been hiding there most of the day and no one in the manor had found her..._

_ Sir Intagera was worried, so she sent me to look for her. I fazed out of the building and right away I caught her sent and followed it. She had gone some distance into the small forest and was inside of a cave, I heard a series of yips, barks and purrs. I walked up to the mouth of the cave and found a pack of wolves. _

_ They were normal gray wolves, except for two... One white one and one black one. The black wolf was male and growled at me, while the white one had crimson eyes and trotted up to me. I shifted into my hell-hound form in order to under stand them. __**'Daddy!'**__ She yipped. Peyton came over to me and licked under my chin. I replied. __**'I see you've found your familiar.' **__The black wolf came by Peyton's side and growled. __**'Who are you? And what relation have you with my pack member?' **__I gave a bark laugh and replied. __**'I'm that pup's father, and alpha.' **_

_The black wolf stepped back and bowed his head. I licked the top of his head and chuckled. **'You'll do fine with her. What is it that they call you?' **He held his head high as her barked. **'I am Fang, brother to Snowflake who is alpha of this pack. She and her pups: Moonlight, Cold-nose, Snout and Quil.' 'Quil?' **I asked. Peyton yipped. **'He got too close to a porcupine ****on his first time out of the den.' **I don't believe I laughed that much in ages! Once I got my laughter under control, I said. **'Peyton, shift back and get home. Your mother is going to start shooting the Geese if your not back by dinner.' **She gave a nod and left quickly._

_I motioned for Fang to fallow me and he did. We were a mile away from the den, when shifted back and I asked. "Your not a real wolf are you?" He shiftedthen and replied. "No. I'm merely a Were." "You do realized what she is don't you?" I added. "Part vampire. Seeing as your her blood father." He answered. I gave a nod and started at the crescent moon._

_ "Peyton doesn't have any one like her around and you have helped her find her familiar." I sighed. "And imprinted on her..." He looked at me in shock and I merely tapped my head. "I can read minds pup. That and you didn't stop staring at her the whole time I spoke to you." He lowered his head in defeat. _

_ I sighed. "Come back when she is older, you may look for her when she is17. And after that, if I find out that you have hurt my daughter emotionally, mentally, or physically- I will hunt you down and shot you with pure silver-nitrate and leave you to die slowly and painfully." He gave a nod and left right then._

(End Dream)

I woke up soon after that with a knocking at me door. I growled and found that my internal clock said 4pm. With a sigh I got up and opened the door. There was a twenty year old silver haired green eyed male standing at my hotel room door.

He wore a white trench coat with a red muscle shirt and black baggy jean and combat boots. He wore a spiked dog collar and spiked bracers. The wired thing was, he had a Hellsing shield tag dangling on his callar.

After a moment his sent became clear to me. Damp earth and Autumn leaves, the same sent as that Were from eight years ago... Fang's sent.

He only said three words, well actually growled. "Where. Is. Peyton."

A/n Hope you likes it! Please R&R!

_**K9 speech**_

_Dreams_

_'thought'_


	5. Anouncement

An announcement from Xireana

Okay, I know many of you have been wondering why I haven't been updating as much as I used to. Well heres the thing...

1.I have an outdated OS and have been waiting to update it. But sad to say thats only 1/4 of it.

2. I read a couple of my stories and saw how bad the editing or lack there of in them.

I'm having problems with writing most of my stories thanks to me not making a story lines for them.

4. I've got too many stories going at a time so I'll be taking down most of the stories to fix them. But don't worry, they'll be back at a later time. I'll only be working on at the most four stories at a time so please be patient with me.


	6. Anouncement 2

Okay! Readers this is not an update! I have news! If you want and update please vote on my pole!

Vote which story you wish to see update the most and that story will be updated. The pole is on my profile. Please vote!

p.s.

If you have any ideas for my stories, please let me know through pms. State like so

story

idea


	7. AN

Xireana: Sorry for not updating any of my stories lately! U My main computer that I've been work on died and it had most of the stories I've been working on/adopted. But that are not on there and these are the ones I'll be having my readers vote on.

A Twist Through Time~InuYasha/Saiyuki

Fallen Angels and Rising Demons~Hellsing

Fatal Fury 4: Legend of the Shicone No Tama~KOF/InuYasha

Girl with the Map~One Piece

Half Dead~Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries/Hellsing

Kaneme The Honorable host~OHA:HC/InuYasha

Mysterious Type~OHA:OC/Hellsing

Of Stone Lilys~Gargoyles/InuYasha

Once again I apologize to my loyal readers whom still read my stories and have been waiting patiently for my return! There will be updates soon! The Stories which is voted the most will be the first to be updated and will be the one i mainly work on!


	8. Save our lemons!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Heres a petition some one made: www(dot)ipetitions(dot)com/petition/lemons-for-fanfiction/

Heres a forum: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/topic/111772/63683250/26/#

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spreed the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

Donalgraeme

The Neo Productions

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
